


Water Won't Wash Away How I Feel

by Onyx_Of_Octavia



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Shower Sex, shower smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Of_Octavia/pseuds/Onyx_Of_Octavia
Summary: Shower sex. That's it, that's all it is.





	Water Won't Wash Away How I Feel

Thomas stood under the spray of water, mind racing as he tried to comprehend everything that had occurred in the past few days. But when he tried to reach out and focus on just one thought it slipped away and a new one would taunt him before it too would drift away into the recesses of his brain. At some point his thoughts shifted from trying to decipher the events to the other boys who were also enjoying a warm shower along side him. He thought about Minho, Alby, Chuck, even Gally before his thoughts lead him to Newt.

The blonde had supported Thomas from practically the beginning of this mess they ended up in. His calm demeanor a perfect counter part to Thomas’ own erratic and spontaneous one. Thomas would be lying to himself if he said he had never thought of Newt outside of the close friendship the two had. There were several nights the brunette had woken up, gasping for air, Newt’s name resting on the tip of his tongue, and a very obvious tent in his pants. Images of Newt’s messy gold hair tousled in such a way he always looked like he just rolled out of bed, the way his muscles would stretch and tense as he worked in the fields and how his skin would shine with sweat as the day grew hotter. Thomas soon found wishing the others would leave soon and allow him some alone time to take care of himself in peace.

His wishes were answered as he heard the other faucets shut off, leaving his the only one still running. Thomas was too lost in thoughts to hear what the others were saying as they left the washroom, missing Newt telling Minho he was going to wait for Thomas. When the brunette heard the door click shut, a relieved huff slipped through his apple red lips. He turned, leaning back against the cool tile wall, sucking three fingers into his mouth as his other hand ghosted down his torso, teasing a nipple on the way down, before coming to grasp his almost fully hard cock.

Newt sat down on one of the benches just beyond the shower stalls, towel loosely draped around his slim hips, waiting for Thomas to finish cleaning up so they could discuss what their next move was going to be. While this is what Newt told himself was the reason he was waiting, a small voice in his head told him that the chance at seeing Thomas naked, even half naked was the real reason he stayed behind.

It was no secret that Newt harbored a crush on the younger man, how could he not? Thomas was gorgeous, strong arms and legs, sparkling brown eyes, sweet smile. It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Newt wanted the brunette, or obvious to anyone who wasn’t painfully oblivious to literally everything, aka Thomas. Newt was pulled out of his musings by low moan followed by a shaky breath from Thomas’ stall. Newt recognized the moan as one of pleasure, Thomas was getting off while Newt sat only feet away. The blonde wanted to leave, give Thomas the privacy he thought he had, but as another pleasured groan filled the room Newt found himself craving to know who the other teen was thinking of.

Thomas let the name roll off his tongue in a breathy gasp as he slid the first finger into his waiting ass. His other hand still slowly stroking his erect member, wishing it was Newt’s hand instead of his own. 

Newt wasn’t able to make out the name that had fallen from Thomas’ lips, but when Thomas repeated the name, louder this time, a mischievous smirk dancing on his cherry lips. The blonde rises to his feet, letting the towel fall to the floor, and silently creeps over to the occupied shower stall. His cock twitches, coming to full attention as he listens to Thomas whine in pleasurable bliss. Newt takes another step forward, positioning himself so he see into Thomas’ stall, and the sight he was met with nearly did him in.

Thomas was still leaning against the back wall, eyes squeezed shut in blissful concentration as he pumped two fingers in and out of himself and lazily stroked his weeping cock. Newt carefully crept forward, being sure to avoid stepping under the spray of the still running shower head, until there were only inches separating their bodies. He placed one hand on the wall by Thomas’ head and reached down to cover the hand on Thomas’ cock with his own, leaning in to whisper in the shorter teen’s ear, “My, my, Tommy, who knew you were such a little slut? Fingering your needy hole while moaning out my name? Were you imagining it was me inside you instead of your fingers? Wanting me to be the one to fill you up while you fuck yourself on my dick?”

Thomas’ eyes shot open when he felt Newt’s hand on his own, and the distinct accent float into his ears. He couldn’t stop the shiver that ran through his body at Newt’s words. Embarrassment flooding his system, Thomas blushed a dangerous shade of red, impressive considering how flushed he already was from arousal. He lifted his hands to hide his face in shame but was halted by Newt catching his wrists and pinning them above his head. 

Newt leaned down, tracing his tongue along the shell of Thomas’ ear, while pressing his body flush against the brunette’s, forcing their arousals to slide against each other in delicious friction. Thomas mewled, pushing his crotch forward, pleading for more contact even though they were already as close as they could get. His breath was ragged and erratic as Newt trailed kisses down his jawline and throat, the blonde made sure to leave visible marks, wanting everyone to know just who Thomas belonged to. 

Newt readjusted his hold on Thomas’ wrists so he was only pinned with one hand, allowing for the other to drift down and get sucked into the brunette’s hungry mouth. He knew Thomas was already up to two fingers and Newt wasn’t feeling all that patient so when he believed his fingers to be sufficiently coated, he moved to push two digits into Thomas’ twitching hole. 

“You like that? The feeling of my fingers thrusting in and out of tight ass?” Newt asked against Thomas’ Adam's apple.

“Nnng, f- fuck,” Thomas cried as Newt curled his fingers just so, rubbing against Thomas’ prostate.

“That’s not the answer I was looking for Thomas,” Newt scolded, stopping all movement, which caused Thomas to wriggle and squirm as much as he could with Newt pinning him the way he was, “I’m not going to move until you answer me Tommy, you don’t want that do you?”

“N- Newt, please,” Thomas begged.

“Please what?”

“Fuck me! Turn me around, slam me into the wall and pound into me until I can’t see straight! Bite me, mark me as yours! Fuck Newt, I need you, NOW!” Thomas cried, tears of desperation pooling in the corners of his dark, lust-hazed eyes.

The sliver of control Newt had been holding on to shattered at those words. Grabbing Thomas’ waist he flipped the brunette around, keeping his wrists pinned over his head. He forced his two fingers back into Thomas’ ass, and without any warning added a third. Newt was rutting up against Thomas’ thigh while he bit down on the junction of the shorter teen’s neck and shoulder. The water from the still running shower was just as hot as when Thomas set the temperature, and burned against Newt’s back while also providing a unique slickness to their current activities, but doing nothing to cover either of their moans.

Newt pulled his fingers out of Thomas’ ass, raising his hand to his mouth and spitting into it. He wrapped his spit coated palm around his own cock, trying to slick it up to some degree, for Thomas’ sake as well as his own. He then lined himself with Thomas, the warning the brunette had was slight prodding against his ass before Newt pressed into him. The blonde sucked gently on the younger’s shoulder blade while he waited for Thomas to adjust to Newt’s length stretching him more so than fingers ever did.

It took Thomas a good couple moments before he shifted his hips, rotating them in a small circle and drawing a possessive growl from Newt. The taller teen took the hint, pulling out and forcefully slamming back into clenching heat. His hold on Thomas’ waist was sure to leave a bruise, but he didn’t care, all he cared about right now was the feel Thomas pushing back to meet his every thrust.

“You like this don’t you? My cock pounding against your prostate. Being pinned to the wall and not being able to have control. Don’t you Tommy?” Newt growled, taking the lobe of Thomas ear between his teeth and biting down on it.

“Oh god yes!” Thomas shouted, his head thrown back, allowing Newt better access to mark his territory. Newt smirked and licked a hot, wet trail down to where he decided a good spot to bite down was.

“Harder, please!” Thomas keened, pushing back to meet Newt’s thrusts as best he could with the blonde pinning him still. Newt didn’t need to be told twice, releasing Thomas’ wrists and placing both hands on the brunette’s waist, he pushed every ounce of strength he could muster in to his thrusts. Thomas was an incoherent mess, trying to grip the tile wall as Newt mercilessly abused his ass, loving every minute of it. Thomas could feel the coiling heat, tighten in his groin, he was close, so close, and when Newt took a hand off his hips and wrapped it around his throbbing, weeping erection it only took two firm strokes before Thomas was screaming Newt’s name and seeing stars.

Newt came not long after, his hand never leaving Thomas’ cock, milking it to the very last drop as he filled the brunette with his seed. Both teens collapsed to floor when Newt pulled out of Thomas, legs shaking too much to support any weight at that time. A few minutes passed before Newt raised three fingers, “Tommy how many fingers am I holding up?”

“What?” Thomas asked, confusion etched across his face.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” Newt asked again, chuckling lightly to himself.

“Uhh seven?” Thomas guessed, squinting at the hand in front of his face.

“Good answer Tommy,” Newt remarked before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss on Thomas’ lips, “I shall assume I succeeded in fucking you until you couldn’t see straight,”

Thomas hummed in agreement, still recovering from the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced. The only sound filling the room was now the steady rhythm of water crashing to the ground.

“Newt if you’re done fucking Thomas’ brains out, can we go eat?” Minho’s voice echoed off the tile walls. Earning an embarrassed groan from both Newt and Thomas.


End file.
